


Разочарование/Disappointment

by Melina_Divine



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лукреция и Патриция возжелали любовных утех, и вот что из этого вышло…<br/>Lucretia and Patricia wanted to have sex with Gladiators...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разочарование/Disappointment

Лукреция смотрела на тренировку гладиаторов с балкона. С ней рядом стояла очень знатная, судя по одеждам, римлянка. Её не видели в лудусе раньше.

‒ Значит, это и есть Спартак? Приносящий дождь? ‒ спросила с нескрываемым разочарованием в голосе римлянка, Патриция, племянница магистрата.

‒ Да, это наш чемпион, ‒ скривила губы Лукреция, переводя взгляд со Спартака на Крикса, который только оправился от ран, нанесённых Феоклом, ‒ Крикс первый раз появился на тренировке после долгого перерыва.

Патриция неопределённо хмыкнула.

‒ А где же Крикс? Покажи мне его, ‒ попросила Патриция.

‒ Он только оправился от ран. Вон он, ‒ показала Лукреция. ‒ Дерётся с Агроном.

‒ А это что за зверь? Агрон? ‒ казалось, римлянка заинтересовалась германцем больше, чем кем-либо другим из гладиаторов.

‒ Одно из последних приобретений, ‒ безразлично ответила Лукреция. ‒ Дикарь с земель к востоку от Рейна. Конечно, его не сравнить с нашими чемпионами… Но он очень силён.

‒ Такой большой! ‒ восхитилась Патриция. ‒ Я бы хотела, чтобы он сразился с Клитием, ‒ Патриция кивнула на своего чернокожего раба ‒ телосложением тот не уступал Агрону. ‒ Клитий был одним из сильнейших кулачных бойцов. 

‒ Посмотрим, кто из вас лучше владеет кулаками! ‒ крикнула она рабу. 

‒ Агрон! ‒ позвала Лукреция, и тот, оторвавшись от поединка с Криксом, поднял голову. ‒ Наша высокочтимая гостья хочет, чтобы ты сразился с Клитием! В кулачном бою!

‒ Да, госпожа! ‒ скрипнул зубами Агрон. Он ненавидел Лукрецию – эту заносчивую и хитрую суку, но был рад померяться силами с рабом её гостьи. Как же давно он не махал кулаками! Соскучился по хрусту костей и чужой плоти, которую мог превратить в кровавый кусок мяса одними только руками!

И вот они стояли друг против друга. Агрон ринулся на Клития первым ‒ ударил того в живот головой, опрокинул на землю, но Клитий исхитрился схватить Агрона за волосы, когда тот начал месить его кулаками, потянул на себя его голову, ударил что было силы его лоб своим лбом. Агрон отлетел, мотнул головой, попытался подняться, прийти в себя, кровь заструилась по лбу, попала на ресницы, мешая ему видеть. Клитий на него набросился, оседлал, прижал к земле, начал сыпать ударами. Агрон закричал, его рот заполнился кровью, он вслепую вытянул руки, сжал ими шею противника. Он орал и давил, орал и давил, до тех пор пока Клитий не перестал орудовать кулаками, и не захрипел, вцепившись пальцами в руки Агрона, перехватившими его горло. Агрон воспользовался своим преимуществом, перевернулся, дернув на себя врага – и вот уже Клитий извивался на земле, по-прежнему пытаясь оторвать руки Агрона, намертво сдавившие его шею. Агрон сидел на нём сверху, скалил зубы, отплёвывался кровавой слюной, а сама кровь капала с его носа и подбородка Клитию на грудь.

‒ Довольно! Довольно! ‒ раздался с балкона голос Патриции. ‒ Отпусти его!.. Клитий уже не тот, что раньше, ‒ без сожаления добавила она. ‒ Когда твой дикарь придёт в себя и отмоется от крови ‒ приведи его ко мне, ‒ сказала она Лукреции. ‒ Хочу посмотреть на него вблизи.

 

Через некоторое время Лукреция вызвала Агрона в свои покои и сообщила:

‒ Благородная Патриция желает лечь с тобой. Ты знаешь, кто такая Патриция?

‒ Нет, госпожа, ‒ хмуро ответил Агрон.

‒ Племянница магистрата Коллавия. Она должна остаться довольна. Ты понял, германец? Ступай. Приведи себя в порядок.

 

‒ Тебе нужно всего лишь как следует трахнуть эту шлюху, ‒ успокаивал Дуро брата, когда они сидели друг против друга за столом, после вечерней трапезы. ‒ Не думай об этом.

‒ Я убью их всех, ‒ шипел Агрон. ‒ Мерзкие похотливые твари. Когда-нибудь я убью их всех, ‒ повторял он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

‒ Что? Твой член сморщился от страха? ‒ рассмеялся Крикс, проходя мимо Дуро с Агроном.

‒ Галлам не привыкать ложиться под каждую богатую римскую шлюху, ‒ выплюнул Агрон.

Крикс размахнулся, чтобы ударить Агрона, но тот успел перехватить его руку ‒ они сцепились, упали на пол под одобрительные возгласы гладиаторов: «Задай ему, Крикс!», «Вышиби ему мозги, Агрон!».

‒ Хватит! Хватит! Прекратите! ‒ вдруг раздался женский голос. Крикс и Агрон, как по команде, подняли головы. У решётки стояла Невия.

‒ Крикс, госпожа зовёт тебя, ‒ сказала она, и Крикс не мог не заметить, как её щёки зарделись от едва сдерживаемого негодования.

‒ Уже заждалась! ‒ заржал Агрон и едва не получил напоследок между глаз ‒ на его счастье Крикс промахнулся. 

‒ Крикс! ‒ одёрнула его Невия. ‒ Ты тоже поднимайся, Агрон, ‒ добавила она через мгновение. ‒ Мне велено проводить тебя к Патриции.

Они шли рядом, ещё всклокоченные и злые, готовые перегрызть друг другу глотки, и они занялись бы этим с гораздо большей охотой, нежели тем, чем им предстояло заняться с двумя ненавистными им женщинами.

‒ Что с тобой случилось? ‒ недовольно и резко спросила Лукреция, когда Крикс, наконец, сполз с неё. Ему едва удалось кончить и она-то уж точно не получила от своего гладиатора и половины того, на что рассчитывала.

‒ Прости, госпожа, ‒ Крикс опустил глаза.

‒ Ты больше меня не желаешь?

‒ Раны забрали все мои силы. Не сердись. Мне нужно ещё немного времени…

‒ Иди прочь! ‒ осекла она галла и махнула рукой, дав понять, чтобы он убирался и не смел больше ничего говорить.

‒ Когда ты последний раз был с женщиной? ‒ спросила Патриция Агрона, когда, наконец, эта пытка любовными утехами для него закончилась. 

Агрон очень старался. Боги свидетели ‒ он старался! Но Патриция осталась недовольна.

‒ Я не помню, госпожа.

‒ Не помнишь?!

‒ В моём племени считалось, что воину не следует часто ложиться с женщиной, чтобы не терять свою силу на поле боя…

‒ Ох уж эти дикари! – закатила глаза римлянка. – Орудуешь кулаками ты лучше, чем своим членом. 

‒ Прости, госпожа. Я старался доставить тебе удовольствие…

‒ Помолчи, ‒ отмахнулась она. ‒ И одевайся… Хотя, постой, дай мне посмотреть на тебя… Боги были щедры, наградив тебе таким телом… Как жаль, что ты не умеешь им пользоваться…


End file.
